


You belong to me, too

by sirona



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-09
Updated: 2011-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-15 13:25:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirona/pseuds/sirona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur figures Eames needs reminding whom he belongs to. A jealous Arthur snippet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You belong to me, too

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Inception belongs to Chris Nolan.

Arthur has always considered jealousy to be an emotion forever destined to be foreign to him. He's never been able to understand what makes men growl and tug their girlfriends/boyfriends/wives/husbands closer, tucked in against their body as they glare painful death at the interloper. If he's honest, he always thought them a bit silly, no impulse control whatsoever, weak to their more primal side.

Which does not even begin to explain why he's about a hair's breadth away from shooting their new chemist through both kneecaps. He's never missed Yusuf more in his life; only the fact that his cat is having a litter and Yusuf's been worried sick about her for weeks prevents him from calling him up and demanding he come in and pull his weight for a change.

The brazen hussy bats his eyelashes at Eames again, and Arthur snaps. Being who he is, he snaps very precisely and with a maximum damage area.

"Mr Eames," he calls, and Eames jerks around to look at him. Arthur narrows his eyes in satisfaction as Eames' smug smirk fades and his face goes slack at hearing Arthur's bedroom voice (which he's very well acquainted with) in broad daylight, and in the middle of the warehouse.

Eames comes over to Arthur's work area without being asked, pupils already dilated and licking his lips unconsciously. Arthur doesn't take his eyes away from the chemist as he grabs hold of Eames' tie, drags him close and whispers in his ear.

He has never behaved so unprofessionally on a job before; he honestly can't think what's come over him when he quietly tells Eames to go in the bathroom, take off his pants and wait for him. Eames' hips snap forward almost unconsciously, and he pants a little in Arthur's neck. He nods jerkily, pulls back when Arthur releases his tie and walks stiffly to the small stall in the corner of the warehouse.

Arthur holds the chemist's eye as Eames passes without sparing him even a glance, completely focused on his goal. He raises an eyebrow slowly, making his point. The chemist scowls, but turns back to his work with a huff. Only then does Arthur allow himself to push away from his perch on his desk and follow Eames into the bathroom, to makes sure Eames is sufficiently aware that he's spoken for.


End file.
